


Fox on the Run

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crushes, F/M, Fade to Black, Friends to Lovers, Hell Hounds, Not Canon Compliant, Requited Crush, Snark, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Dean’s never been impressed with Darcy, but when she calls him and his brother for help, she proves she doesn’t need him or anyone to look out for her. Suddenly, she’s looking a lot better than he remembered.





	Fox on the Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArtemisGarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisGarden/gifts).

> 70s Song Prompts
> 
> Fox on the Run - Sweet - 1974

When she called, she got Dean first. And she asked for Sam.

Dean hadn’t really registered what her voice would sound like now. It had been over fifteen years since he’d last seen her anyway.

But she stopped short when she heard him. He noticed that.

He’d said three words to her. “Hello?” and “Sure thing” before handing the phone to his brother.

“Hey…” Sam started. “Oh hey, Darce.”

“Darce?” Dean mouthed.

“Hold on…” Sam said into the phone before turning to him. “Darcy Lewis. You remember, y’all used to hang out in high school. She’s kind of kept in touch?”

“Not with me,” Dean replied, but his brother already wasn’t listening.

He frowned, trying to equate the voice on the phone with the girl who had bothered the bejeezus out of him in high school. How could Sam have thought they were friends?

At first, teenaged-him had kind of written her off as some mean girl who got off on making him stammer out some razor-edged reply to something equally cutting that she’d lobbed at him. She tossed insults like throwing stars that she wasn’t sure would stick, but if they did, it would make her day better.

He hadn’t hated her, but he definitely wouldn’t consider Darcy Lewis a friend. And now Sammy was telling him that he and she had kept in touch?

What for?

He kept his eye on Sam until he’d ended the call with Darcy, placing his phone back on the table beside his laptop and going back to typing.

“Uh-uh, Slick,” Dean shook his head and Sam glanced up at him. “Why’d she call you?”

“Oh well, I thought it was just to check-in, but I think she has something legit she needs us to look into.”

“Wait a minute. You guys talk just to _check-in_?”

“Yeah. It’s just friendly, nothing like that, don’t worry,” Sam winked and turned back to his laptop. “She’s in Willowdale, West Virginia…”

“Are you on crack?” Dean asked. “I don’t care if y’all are long-distance lovers, I don’t give two squirrel shits about Darcy Lewis.”

“Well, we’re not.”

“Good for you.”

“She’s in West Virginia, so that’s only like a couple of hours from where we are now…”

“Try five hours,” Dean corrected him, reaching for the keys. “I’ll go check out, you pack up the car.”

* * *

Time had been kind to Darcy Lewis.

Not that Dean would let anyone living or dead know that.

And it certainly wasn’t that he’d expected her to look the same as she had fifteen years before. He hadn’t.

But he was sure she’d been mousier looking in high school. Well, not mousy. Like a chipmunk. An annoying little chipmunk who ate too loudly and laughed too much.

Sam was the one who spotted her sitting there at a minuscule table in the back of the university coffee shop. She stood up and Sam enveloped her in a big bear hug, picking her up off the ground since he was the size of a moose and she was still a short stack. Maybe a short stack and a half.

Dean started to nod his head, but she threw her arms around him as well, so he had to return the hug, right? He had to.

He cleared his throat nervously as Sam took way too long to get to the point, so Dean figured he would. “So you said you had a problem?” he asked, his voice a bit more gruff than normal.

“Yeah… well, the university does…”

“You’re still in college?” Dean asked, kind of surprised.

“Not that it would matter if I was, but no. I work there. I teach poly-sci,” she retorted.

He cracked up a little at that. “So what’s a poly-sci major doing calling a couple of paranormal hunters?”

“Is that what y’all do?” she quipped. “I thought y’all got rid of pests.”

“You said you thought it was a werewolf?” Sam interrupted.

“Yeah,” she replied, tucking her hair behind her ears and hopping back up on the stool. Dean and Sam followed suit, taking seats around the tiny, but really tall table. There were drinks there already. Darcy’s had her lipstick smeared on the lid. The other two were a frozen blended concoction with whipped cream swirled on the top. And another cardboard cup with steam escaping the hole in the top.

Dean started to grab that one, but Darcy nodded to the blended one in front of him. “That’s for you. I got Sam a black coffee.”

“That’s what I drink too,” Dean insisted.

“But I ordered that especially for you,” Darcy pouted, sticking out her bottom lip and making him subconsciously wonder how soft it was before he snapped the hell out of it.

“Why?” he asked, wrinkling his nose at the drink.

“It’s a Pecan Pie Frappuccino. Seasonal, but I always see it here and think of you.”

He was quiet for a long moment before taking a tentative sip. Of course, it was delicious. He took a longer sip. He did like pecan pie.

“Is it good?” Darcy asked.

“He loves it,” Sam answered for him. “Tell me about the werewolf.”

* * *

The ‘werewolf’ turned out to be a pack of feral dogs, but Darcy had been right about one thing, there was something supernatural about them.

They were hellhounds. And they had her scent.

That was why she kept seeing them around campus. She’d assumed it was the same dog, but it wasn’t. It was a pack of at least six.

Actually, seven if Dean’s count was correct. It was difficult to do an accurate headcount when they were trying to throw themselves through the shatterproof glass windows of the Student Union Center.

Unfortunately for safety’s sake, he and Sam hadn’t figured out that it was a pack of hellhounds until Darcy was holed up in her office grading papers all alone.

They had raced up the stairs of her building as fast as they could because the elevator was out, hoping like hell that they got there before the hounds did.

And they _almost_ had. They got there about thirty seconds after Darcy tasered the alpha hound, and just in time to grab her hand and drag her out and down the hallway. Down the stairs and into the courtyard.

They holed up in the empty student union building. Well, _nearly_ empty. They did frighten some late-night bookstore worker, but the hellhounds didn’t seem to bother with anyone other than Darcy. Small favors.

“Look, that taser of yours is pretty sweet, but this might work better,” Dean said, passing Darcy one of the salt-loaded shotguns he had in a duffel bag.

“You want me to shoot something in the middle of a university campus?” Darcy rolled her eyes and reached for the gun regardless.

She looked really good while shooting it too. But Dean wasn’t supposed to be focusing on that. Not in the line of danger like this.

Once they had hit them all with salt, Sam tracked them down to the office of the person who had summoned them. One of Darcy’s paid interns.

Darcy, for her part, was surprised but not shocked, and the hounds went back to hell.

But that wasn’t really the point of any of this.

The point was… Dean found it difficult to leave Willowdale afterward, so he and Sam set up shop in a hotel near the campus. He told Sam it was to keep an eye on the aftermath of the hellhounds. But really, it was to keep an eye on Darcy.

For the most part, she left him alone. But sometimes she’d show up before work with one of those pecan pie things, and she’d stay long enough to drink her latte, say something that made his face go red, and then she’d leave.

“You gonna make a move, or should I start looking at apartment listings?” Sam asked one day. They’d only been staying here for about ten days. Maybe two weeks.

“What move? Why?” Dean asked, knowing exactly what his little brother was talking about, but didn’t want to admit it.

“Darcy. You gonna make a move or–”

“_Me,_ make a move? I thought you were the one with the hots for her,” Dean deflected.

“What is it you used to say? Piss or get off the pot?” Sam countered. “Make a move.” He tossed him the phone. “Do it, or you’ll regret it.”

He was right again. He was always right. That little shit.

Dean got up and walked out into the breezeway, moving through the contacts until he found Darcy’s number. He selected it and waited while it rang. She answered on the third ring.

“Hello, I’m in class, so make it quick.”

“You didn’t have to answer if you were working,” he said with a smirk.

“You never call me, I always call you. What’s up?”

“Just wanted to know if you wanted to go get coffee with me tonight?”

“Tonight’s too late for coffee, let’s make it burgers instead.”

“Burgers it is,” he replied.

* * *

“So you really didn’t like me in high school?” Darcy asked, laughing a little before she practically unhinged her jaw to take a bite of the double bacon cheeseburger she’d ordered. “Not even a little bit?” She muttered around a mouthful of burger. Still chewed loudly.

“I mean, possibly a little…” Dean admitted. He’d been rethinking things. Maybe Darcy was just one of those people who took fifteen years to grow on you.

“Oh, I had a huge crush,” she said with a small grin. “I grew out of it though.”

“That’s too bad. I think I grew into mine.” Her eyes were deep blue, and she rolled them before looking away.

“No,” she said simply, taking another bite. “Burgers is all this will ever be.”

“Why?” Dean asked. “Not that I don’t trust your judgment on this, but…”

“Because I will never see you.”

“I won’t see you either,” he countered.

“Oh you’re right, let’s do it,” she quipped, setting her burger down on the plate.

“I just meant… it wouldn’t be just you not seeing me.”

“Wouldn’t it, though?” she asked. “I bet you have a girl in every state, don’t you?”

“I ain’t got one in West Virginia.”

She sighed heavily and shook her head. “I can’t be one of fifty.”

“Fifty? Wow, that’s generous. And seriously, I’m not seeing anyone right now. I was just joking before.”

“You aren’t really the type of guy who’s going to settle down, Dean Winchester.”

“And you’re so deep in that white-picket-fence life that you’re not ever going to even entertain the possibility that we try for something?”

“I don’t like worrying if you’re cheating.”

“Same,” he said with a shrug.

“I’m going to date other people when you’re not here. If I tell you ahead, it’s not cheating.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he countered.

“How long are you in town for?” she asked.

He shrugged. “Until the wind changes, I guess.”

“Okay, Mary Poppins. I’ll get the check, you get your car.”

**Author's Note:**

> <3 <3 <3


End file.
